


cute goalie boyfriend

by fraudulentzodiacs



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Mitch Marner/Frederik Andersen (one-sided), Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudulentzodiacs/pseuds/fraudulentzodiacs
Summary: When Jack Campbell gets traded to Toronto, Mitch gets a cute goalie boyfriend of his own.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Auston Matthews, Mitch Marner/Jack Campbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	cute goalie boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for austonandersen on tumblr because it's not always easy being a Leafs fan and I love her.

When Freddie and Auston get together, Mitch is happy for them. Of course he is. They’re his best friends and anyone could see how head over ass stupid gone they were for each other from space. So, when Mitch walks into his and Auston’s apartment one night and finds Auston in Freddie’s lap and his tongue down Freddie’s throat, he’s genuinely happy that they’ve finally figured their shit out. It’s great, seeing two of the people he cares about most in the world happy. It’s just…

Well…

Mitch is sure they don’t mean to, but very quickly Freddie, Auston, and Mitch - three best friends - becomes Freddie and Auston, with Mitch the constant third wheel. They include him, and Mitch is grateful, but it’s awkward and sad and…and Mitch is lonely.

He starts to make himself scarce. He knows it’s shitty, but sometimes he finds himself watching Freddie and Auston, when they’re doing something as simple as holding hands on the couch and Mitch wants that. He wants someone to hold his goddamn hand. He wants someone to run their fingers through his hair like Freddie does to Auston. Wants to rest his head on someone’s shoulder while they do that. So, he forces himself to pull away, give the new couple space and himself space so he can get over this…this _pining_ for someone that doesn’t even exist. So he can stop this feeling before his jealousy turns into something bitter aimed at his two best friends. 

When Freddie is injured, any bitterness he’s held toward his best friends goes out the window. He stands next to Auston after the game, waiting for the trainers to tell them what’s going on with Freddie. When they come back with words like _neck injury_ and _no real timeline_ he squeezes Auston’s shoulder and helps gather Freddie’s things, watches as Auston helps Freddie into the car with a care and attention that he rarely sees from Auston. He waits until they drive away, headed for Freddie’s apartment, before he heads home himself. 

Three days later, word comes down that they’ve made a trade, that a new goalie is coming to Toronto from the LA Kings. Mitch gets a text from JT that Jack Campbell is on the next flight out, and sends him Jack’s number.

_Hey, this is Mitch Marner JT gave me your number. Welcome to the Leafs!_

Almost immediately, he gets a text back. 

_Hey thanks man! Excited to play with you! _

Mitch smiles at his enthusiasm. 

When Mitch shows up for optional skate, Campbell is already in net, and Mitch keeps an eye on him, tries to figure out his style. Frankly, he’s pretty amazing for someone who just flew across the country and is probably running on only a handful of hours of sleep. Mitch is impressed. He’s no Freddie, but he’s _good_, really good, and Mitch can see the relief on his teammates and coaches’ faces as they watch him block shot after shot. He’s solid and quick and exactly what they need while Freddie is out. 

After practice, Mitch waits outside the locker room, fiddling with his phone. Campbell had stayed on the ice after Mitch had hit the showers, but had agreed to lunch as Mitch skated by the net. He’s lost in his Instagram feed when a pair of sneakers appear in his view. He looks up and…wow.

_Wow_.

Mitch is dumbstruck, because the man in front of him is definitely one of the most beautiful men he’s ever seen in real life. He’s taller than Mitch, but not by much, with long hair and scruff that Mitch wants to rub his cheek against. He knows that Jack was traded from LA, but he literally looks like a movie star and Mitch can’t handle it. 

“H-hey.” He finally stumbles out, and Jack smiles. 

“Hey man! You ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Mitch falls into step beside Jack, trying his best not to stare at the other man. 

“How are you liking Toronto?” Mitch asks, a moment before he remembers that Jack has only been there for less than twelve hours. 

“It’s great! I’m super stoked to be here. I mean, I’m sorry about the circumstances. Andersen’s a great goalie.”

“Freddie’s the best.” Mitch confirms, and Jack chuckles.

“Yeah, I heard you guys were tight. Sorry man.”

“He’ll be alright. But, I’m glad you’re here too.” Mitch feels the heat rise in his cheeks, and prays that Jack doesn’t notice. 

By the end of Jack’s first game, Mitch is pretty sure he’s in love. 

Jack is a beast, and Mitch wants to leap into his arms when the buzzer sounds. He settles for resting his helmet against Jack’s for a moment too long, locking eyes with him. He pats the top of Jack’s helmet, and he doesn’t think he imagines Jack’s gloved hand drifting slowly down his back as he pulls away. 

He keeps catching Jack’s gaze in the locker room, both of them laughing as Auston does a victory dance across the room in nothing but a towel. Mitch only looks away when Jack starts to dress, but he feels a hand on his shoulder as he’s heading toward his car. 

“Are you going out with the team?” Jack asks, and Mitch shakes his head.

“No, I’m beat. I was going to head home and binge some Netflix.”

“Yeah, same. Going to head back to the hotel I guess.”

“You could come over?” Mitch asks before he can stop himself. “I mean…if you want.”

The blinding smile that Jack gives him makes Mitch want to melt. 

“How much longer are you going to be in a hotel?” Mitch asks once they’re in his car.

“Hopefully not too long. The sooner I get a place, the sooner I can get my cats back.”

“You have cats?” Mitch asks and, oh god, he has _cats_. 

“Yeah, Buddy and Fettuccine. They’re awesome.”

_Oh **god**._ Mitch thinks. _He has a cat named fucking Fettuccine_. 

Mitch is doomed. 

He offers Jack a beer once they get to his apartment, and tries to ignore how good Jack looks sprawled out on his couch.

“Did Auston go out with the guys?” Jack asks as he takes the beer from Mitch. 

“No, I think he left as soon as he was done with media. Probably worried sick about Freddie.”

“Oh, okay.” Mitch watches as Jack takes a sip, and how can he be this gone for someone he just met? “That doesn’t, like…bother you?”

“That Auston wants to go check on Freddie? Why would I care?”

“I heard…” Jack begins, then shrugs. “I thought you two lived together.”

“We do?” Mitch is well and truly confused. “Auston’s my best friend.”

“Oh, I thought…nevermind.” Jack’s picking at the label of his beer bottle now, and Mitch can’t get a read on him. What did he think…_oh_. 

“You thought Auston and I were, like, _together_?” Mitch’s tone is incredulous even to his own ears until he’s overcome with laughter. 

“Hey, it’s not, like, a ridiculous assumption!” Jack snaps, and Mitch shakes his head. 

“No, it’s just…we’re not like that. I had a crush on Freddie for about five minutes after we first met, but Auston’s like my brother.” Mitch shakes his head at the very thought. “Besides, he and Freddie are very much, like, _together_.”

“That makes sense.” Jack finally says after a long moment. “So, that’s something that’s…accepted here?”

“I mean, people outside of the team don’t know. I don’t imagine it would go over well with the older, hardcore fans. But, yeah, the team’s cool.” Mitch really hopes that Jack is too. It’d be a shame to lose their new goalie as a friend so early in their time together. 

“That’s good to know.” Jack seems contemplative, and Mitch decides it’s a good time to put on a movie. 

Jack stays through a movie and a half, but Mitch falls asleep five minutes into the first one. Somehow he managed to move from one end of the couch to the other, his body subconsciously seeking out Jack’s warmth and forcing himself into the goalie’s space. When he wakes up, his head is against Jack’s chest and the man has an arm around his shoulders. It’s warm and comfortable and Mitch is absolutely mortified. He leans his head up and finds Jack staring down at him, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

“Sorry.” Mitch grumbles. “I’m a sleep cuddler.”

“Not complaining.” Jack replies, using the hand around Mitch’s shoulders to squeeze him in tighter. “It’s nice. I should probably get back to the hotel, though.”

“Okay.” Mitch tries to ignore the slight chill he feels once he’s no longer pressed against Jack and follows him to the front door. He doesn’t really want him to leave, and Mitch realizes that’s a lot for a guy he just met and a new teammate to boot. When he looks back at Jack he’s staring at Mitch again, something that looks like nerves in his eyes as he shuffles his weight from foot to foot. 

“I’m really glad you’re here, Jack.” Mitch tells him, and Jack huffs out a laugh. 

“Me, too. I really think I’m going to be happy here.”

“I hope so.” Mitch finds himself leaning into Jack’s space and watches as Jack’s expression shifts from nervous to hopeful. 

“Okay, if I’m reading this wrong, just tell me. But…” He trails off, but leans in until his lips brush Mitch’s, soft and chaste, and he pulls away almost immediately. 

Mitch groans and grabs the collar of Jack’s shirt before he can get any further and pulls him back until they crash into each other. 

Mitch lets Jack control the kiss, hands on Mitch’s waist as he pushes Mitch until he’s pressed against the wall. Jack kisses him slow and easy, like they have all the time in the world, and Mitch fights his natural instinct to push things further, make it go faster. They push and pull, give and take, Jack content to just kiss the life out of him for what feels like hours to Mitch. It isn’t until Jack bites at his bottom lip, drawing a long moan from Mitch that Jack finally pulls away. Mitch’s head hits the wall with a thud, and he stares at the ceiling as he struggles to catch his breath.

“Wow.” He says after a long pause, and he looks back at Jack when he hears him chuckle.

“Yeah.” Jack agrees, pressing into Mitch’s space until he can rest his face in the space where Mitch’s neck meets his shoulder. Mitch gives in to the urge he’s had since he met the goalie and threads his fingers through his long hair, and smiles when he both hears and feels Jack hum contentedly. 

“You wanna stay?” Mitch asks, and his stomach flips when he feels Jack nod against his neck. 

Later that night, with Jack wrapped around him, plastered against his back, Mitch reaches for his phone and snaps a picture before he can think better of it, opening up his text chain with Auston. 

_Looks like I got a hot goalie boyfriend of my own. ;)_


End file.
